Lo Que Mas Deseo
by Serena Sailor Moon
Summary: Lucy Tiene Cancer y Natsu unos de los mejores Medicos, sera capaz de Salvar a Lucy o le Cumplira su Ultimo Deseo?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy*

Cada de mi Vida a sido un tremendo desastre,mis padres pelean,las personas se alejan de mi por ser una chica diferente,por tener Cáncer.

Tengo Cáncer, mas específicamente Cáncer de Pulmón.

No tenia esperanza Todos los Médicos le le decían lo mismo "Ya no se puede hacer nada" ya perdí mis esperanzas,Mis padres discuten, día y noche, "me arte de esto la que esta muriendo poco a poco soy yo", Tampoco pido compasión solo pido que me entiendan no se hasta cuando voy a vivir.

"Quiero disfrutar lo que me queda de Vida" Les dije a mis padres aquella vez.

Soy Lucy Heartfilia y esta es mi vida, tengo 17 años.

Suena mi Teléfono,veo la pantalla es Erza.

Hola Lucy.-Me Dijo Erza con Felicidad

Hola Erza.-Me Agrada mucho Erza, ella es muy diferente a las Demás personas.

Lucy Adivina que?.-Me Dijo Erza.

No adivino.-Le dije en broma.

Escuche una risita y Erza me respondió con lo siguiente que me dejo asombrada.

Tengo un primo que es graduado en Medico y es famoso me acabo de comunicar con el te quiere conocer.-Dijo Erza con mucha Felicidad.

Que?!.-Eso fue lo único que logre Articular

Si Lucy dice que necesita revisarte,puede haber una posibilidad.-Me Dijo Erza con Ilusión y Esperanza.

Erza no quiero arruinarte tus esperanzas pero ya e visto demasiados Medico y todos me dicen lo mismo es imposible que el me valla a decir otra cosa.-Dije para que recapacitara

Lucy as esta por mi a ver que te dice.-Dijo Erza tratando de convencerla.

Erza.-Suspire.-Esta bien Erza cuando y a que Hora.-Pregunte.

Lucy que tal Hoy mismo y ahora mismo.-Me Dijo Erza.

Esta bien, en tu Casa?.-Pregunte.

Si.-Me Respondió Feliz.

Prepare mis cosas por si acaso y baje a la sala.

Papa,Mama, necesito que den permiso.-Pedí poniendo mi Carita mas Tierna, sabia que si hacia eso no se negarían.

Si pero para donde.-Pregunto Mi Mama,Layla Heartfilia,dándome una dulce sonrisa.

Para la Casa de Erza.-Dije.

Esta bien,pero no llegues tarde.-Me dijo mi Mama.

Ok,Chao.-Les dije a mis Padres.

Llegue a la Casa ya que vive unas cuadras, toque el Timbre,Me abrió la puerta un Chico que Tenia el Cabello Rosa,Nunca lo había visto cuando vengo a ver a Erza.

Hola soy Lucy Heartfilia,Vengo a ver a Erza.-Dije con un poco de nervios

Hola Soy Natsu Dragneel, un gusto conocerte, pasa mi Prima Erza no tarda en bajar.-Me Dijo con una Sonrisa.

Entramos a la Sala me senté en un sillón Natsu en otro que quedaba en frente de mi.

Natsu, quien era.-Escuche decir a Erza.

Una Tal Luigi.-Dijo.

Es Lucy.-Volví a decir.

A ok,Luce.-Me dijo.

Yo simplemente alce una cena, porque no podía decir mi nombre bien. Erza bajo unos 3 minutos después y a lo que me vio me dio un gran abrazo.

A ya se conocen.-Dijo Erza mirándome a mi y a Natsu.

Si.-Respondió Natsu

Bueno Lucy el es mi Primo de quien te hable.-Me dijo Erza.

Yo Simplemente no pude Responder.

Natsu es ella,mi amiga.-Le Dijo Erza.

Natsu cambio radicalmente su cara de Chico Idiota a uno de Seriedad.

Esta Bien si me permites, te quiero Revisar.-Dijo Serio.

Yo Simplemente Asentí.

Hola Si ya se haciendo otra historia y no e Actualizado mañana si tengo tiempo la Actulizo espero sus Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu se fue a buscar las cosas para examinarme mire a Erza y ella me miraba con una sonrisa se la devolví no me podría enfadar con ella.

Natsu llego con un maletín, luego saco una cosas sencillas.

Me pidió que hiciera unas cosas para revisarme me sentía nerviosa no se su mirada me daba confianza y eso nunca lo había visto en los Médicos que me han visto.

Ok, Quieres saber lo que e Averiguado?.-Me Pregunto.

Simplemente dije.-Lo mismo que todos, no se pueden hacer nada.-Dije no se porque pero me deprimió mas.

Me Dio una gran Sonrisa y se acerco a Erza. Hablaron Erza tenia una cara mezclada de Sorpresa,felicidad y Cariño.

Erza luego de la platica me dio un gran abraso y besos en toda la cara.

Lucy te dije que nada es imposible.-Me Dijo Erza con una sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Que?.-Dije viéndola bien.

Hay una posibilidad de que te salves Lucee.-Me Dijo Natsu, lo mire con cara de "Imposible".-Pero para estar mas seguros quiero que mañana cuando estés libre vengas a mi consultorio.-Me Dijo y luego se fue a la Cocina.

Lucy, ves si hay una posibilidad.-Me Dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

Imposible.-Todavía no salia de mi Shock.

Claro que no.-Dijo esta ves Natsu tomando una lata de Refresco.

Eso es Imposible ya que e Visto muchos medicos y todos me dicen que es imposibles ahora vienes tu y me haces falsas ilusiones de que es posible!.-Le Grite, Erza me miro sorprendida nunca me había visto tan Enojada.

Lucy, si se que es fuerte que todos te digan que es imposible y venga yo y te diga que es posible.-Me Dijo Calmado.-Pero es la verdad.-Me Miro a los ojos y pude ver sinceridad.

Mis Lágrimas no tardaron en caer no le quería creer ya sufrí suficiente con que me digieran que moriría sin cumplir mis sueños.

Creo que es mejor que me valla.-Dije tapándome los ojos con mi flequillo.

Esta Lucy, me llamas cuando llegues.-Me Dijo Erza.

Salí de la Casa de Erza y no pude evitar pensar, ya que si me esta diciendo la verdad porque los otros médicos me dijeron que era imposible.

Suspire no puedo mas, la chica que esta aquí se esta derrumbando poco a poco. Recordé como a sido mi vida.

Desde que me entere me echo la fuerte odio a la gente que solo esta conmigo por compasión, me echo fuerte en los peores dolores del Cáncer las Enfermeras me miraban con Asombro hasta cuando era un fuerte dolor no me quejaba simplemente me lo aguantaba.

Me di cuenta que ya había Llegado a Casa.

Y estoy en Casa.-Les hice saber a mis padres.

O Lucy ya llegaste.-Dijo Mi Papa,Jude Heartfilia, unos de los empresarios mas famosos y ricos de Todo Japón.

Voy a mi Habitación.-Les Dije,Todavía no es momento para decirles lo que me paso en la casa de Erza no quiero hacerles falsas Ilusiones.

Al Llegar a mi habitación llame a Erza.

Erza ya no te tienes que preocupar.-Le Dije

No Lucy hay muchos Pervertidos en la Calle.-Me Dijo, por alguna extraña razón sentía que tenia un bate en la mano.

Suspire siempre era lo mismo con Erza.

Lucy que tal si vamos mañana por favor sabes que es una posibilidad.-Dijo Erza tratando de convencerme, lo pensé unos momentos y acepte.

Prendí mi Lapto y me puse mis audífono y puse mi canción favorita,al Escuchar la melodía no pude evitar cantar cuando empezó

_**Masayume Chasing **_

_**Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku  
>Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile<br>Koboreta namida wa (don't cry) kin demo gin demo nakute  
>Arifureta namida (fall from my eyes) megami mo kizukanai<strong>_

_**Masayume chasing chasing  
>Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no<br>Ima wo chasing chasing  
>Sō egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo.<strong>_

_**Na na na na na na na oh  
>Na na na na na hey hey<br>Na na na na na na na oh  
>Kakenukero hero<strong>_

_**Na na na na na na na oh  
>Na na na na na hey hey<br>Na na na na (hey) na na na oh  
>Moyase mune no hi wo (my life...yeah)<strong>_

_**Yume wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasuka ni yobu koe  
>Daremoinai hasu no mori de miageta sora no ao<br>Koko e wa mottoranai (good bye) koruku to yōna no mo doku no  
>Amaku kaoru hōna (belongs the sky) seki hokoru sekai ni<strong>_

_**Sayonara changing changing  
>Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no<br>Egao wo changing changing  
>Sōna egai wa ka nā wo aki to terase mune no hi wo<strong>_

_**Na na na na na na na oh  
>Na na na na na hey hey<br>Na na na na na na na oh  
>Kakenukero hero<strong>_

_**Na na na na na na na oh  
>Na na na na na hey hey<br>Na na na na (hey) na na na oh  
>Terase mune no hi wo<strong>_

_**Hey! Mo mi-I-jaku ja hai to de  
>Hontō no jibun da daredaga<br>Wake up shita make up  
>Eien mae e ni shiku rikai to paid out<br>Konna bukara no way baby (no way baby)  
>Mukedesu ni wa (kogere teri wa) me wo tan de sekai nai<br>Mabushi asa hi abite me wo kora sakini  
>Ano hi ni mita mirai ka te wo hiroge teru<strong>_

_**Oh! Oh!**_

_**Masayume chasing chasing  
>Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no<br>Toki wo chasing chasing  
>Sō egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo<strong>_

_**Na na na na na na na oh  
>Na na na na na hey hey<br>Na na na na na na na oh  
>Kakenukero hero<strong>_

_**Na na na na na na na oh  
>Na na na na na hey hey<br>Na na na na (hey) na na na oh  
>Moyase mune no hi wo<strong>_

Luego de que termino la canción decidí que era mejor acostarme ya eran las 10:00 pm, no me lo puedo creer que se tan tarde.

Me di un baño para Dormir y me cepille los dientes y el cabello y me partí el pelo por la mitad y me dos tranzas.

Me quede Dormida unos minutos después.

Siento los Rayos de luz del Sol en mi cara abrí mis ojos perezosamente y veo en mi teléfono son las 11 de la mañana, tengo 3 llamadas perdidas,2 mensajes de voz y 5 mensajes todos de Erza.

Comencé Empezar a leer los mensajes:

1.-Lucy estas Despierta, a las 8:30 am.

2.-Lucy necesito que me llames, 9:15 am.

3.-Lucyyyyyy! necesito que me llames, 9:30 am.

Suspire no tenia remedio.

4.-Lucy querida me pondrías Responder los Mensajes o las Llamadas, 10 am.

5.- Lucy espero que no estés de broma y no me quieras responder los mensajes, 10:50 am.

Los Mensajes eran iguales, decidí Llamarla.

Lucyyy a aparecido.-Me Dijo Erza en broma y Molesta.

Si lo se erza es que tenia tanto sueño que me quede Dormida.-Le Dije.

Normal tuyo Lucy.-Me dijo, solo pude responder con una risa.

Para que me llamabas? Que es tan Urgente?.-Pregunte.

Para que vallamos al Consultorio.-Me Dijo Erza.

Esta bien a que hora?.-Pregunte.

A las 12 te voy a ir a buscarte.-Me Dijo.

Esta bien.-Le Respondí y Colge.

Me fui al baño a cepillarme los diente y bañarme, al salir mire que me ponía. Me decidí por un Short,una playera que dice "Amo el Anime" y mi Chaqueta de Cuero favorita. Me puse una zapatillas Negras y decidí en hacerme en el Cabello una cola Alta.

Ya eran las 11:50, busque lo que me iba a llevar y tocaron el timbre ya sabia quien era baje rápido las escaleras con mi bol sito, escuche a mi mama hablar con Erza.

O Erza-san, que haces por aquí?.-Pregunto Mi Mama.

Vengo a buscar a Lucy.-Le respondió.

Jajaja y que van a hacer.-Mi Mama de metida.

La voy a llevar para...-No la deje terminar le tape la boca.

Vamos a dar un paseo y a ver una película.-Le Mentí a mi Mama no me gusta mentir le.

O Esta bien.-Nos Dijo.

Suspire y Salí con Erza nos subimos en su auto una camioneta Negra, Solo Tardamos como 15 minutos en Llegar a la Clínica Faisán Tail nunca lo había escuchado.

Nos bajamos al entrar las puertas se abren automáticamente.

Erza te tengo que Recordar que Odio los Hospitales.-Le Dije.

Si Lose.-Me dijo.

Luceee.-Escuche un grito y lo vi corriendo hacia Nosotras.

Bueno Gracias por sus Reviews,espero que hallan Disfrutado del Cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Luceeee.- Escuche el grito y lo vi venir hacia nosotras.

Hola Natsu.-Saludo Erza.

Hola.-Dijo tomando aire.

Natsu me miro y medio una gran y hermosa Sonrisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Hola.-Lo Salude.

Bueno ya han almorzado?.-Pregunto.

No.-Contesto Erza.

Me sentía invisible simplemente no podía evitar sentirme así y más si estoy en un Hospital aunque todavía me pregunto si alguna vez lo escuche es un peculiar Nombre Fairy Tail.

Erza y Natsu seguían hablando y yo me sentía completamente ignorada.

Ejem.-Dije.

O Luce, lo siento.-Me Dijo Natsu.

Porque te disculpas?.-Le Dije.

Que tal si de recompensa las invito a almorzar.-Nos propuso.

Si no suena mal, que dices Lucy?.-Pregunto Erza.

Claro.-Le respondí.

Fuimos a un Restaurante aconsejado por Erza, quedaba cerca así que simplemente nos fuimos caminado, elegimos una mesa al aire libre.

Erza como me lo esperaba pidió un pastel de Fresas con un jugo de Mora, Natsu pidió Parrilla con un refresco y yo una ensalada con jugo de Naranja. No tardaron mucho tiempo traernos nuestras ordenes.

Comimos en Silencio, no sabíamos que hablar así que terminamos lo mas rápido posible.

Al Llegar a la Clínica me puse nerviosa otra vez Erza lo noto y toco mi hombro y me dio una sonrisa de confianza.

Bueno Lucy, preparada?.-Me Pregunto Natsu.

Asentí no quería decir nada o notara mi nerviosismo. Empezó a Caminar y nos pidió que lo siguiéramos nos llevo a la habitación de Resonancia.

Me Mandaron a quitar todo lo de metal y le preguntaron y si tenia un metal en el cuerpo yo negué y me mandaron a cambiarme la ropa por una bata.

Me Dijeron que me no me moviera y bla bla bla, nada mas que cosas que ya se.

Me acosté y espere a que me sacaran,tardaron como 10 minutos. Todos tenían Cara de Sorpresa.

Me Cambie y de inmediato fui a la Sala a ver que Salio.

Lucy Tienes que Hablar con tus Padres.-Me Dijo Erza.

Porque?.-Pregunte.

Luce hay esperanza.-Me Dijo Natsu.

Hola Gracias por sus Reviews Me encantaron.

Les voy a Decir que como casi no tengo mucho tiempo,Exámenes, Exposiciones,mas Exámenes. Voy a Subir cuando este Libre, no se que Días Serán. Espero que les hallan gustado el cap.


	4. Chapter 4

Luce hay esperanza.-Me Dijo Natsu.

Que?.-Le pregunte

Lucy!te lo dije!.-Me Dijo Erza.

Eso es imposible.-Dije en susurro pero se que me escucharon.

Ven Lucy, quiero mostrarte algo.-me dijo Natsu.

Natsu me explico como esta mi Pulmón y como es que hay posibilidad. Yo solo Tengo Ganas de Llorar como es posible que algo así este pasando.

Bueno Lucy ya entendiste que hay un 50% de que salgas del Cáncer y hay otro 50% de que no.-Me Dijo Natsu y esas palabras me preocuparon.

Yo Solo Asentí, Pensando como se los voy a decir a mis padres lo que me acaban de hacer y lo mas Importante se van a Enojar mucho ya que no les dije que venia hacia aquí.

Oye Lucy como se loa vas a Decir a Tus padres?.-Me pregunto Erza.

No lo se Erza.-Le Dije Sinceramente a Erza.

Lucy, si Quiere hablo yo con Ellos.-Dijo Natsu con una Mirada de Cariño esos hermosos ojos me hipnotizaron tenia un raro Color Jade,Me Sonroje.

Es-esta bi-bien.-Tartamudee Nerviosa y Sonrojada.

Natsu me Sonrío y yo no pude evitar quitar mi mirada de la de el.

Nos fuimos cada quien es su Auto y Natsu me quiso Llevar y Erza estuvo de acuerdo antes de que Erza se subiera en su Camioneta me Guiño el ojo y con los Labios me Dijo "Disfruta lo" Yo no pude Ocultar mi Sonrojo paresia que Estuviera la Cara pintada de Rojo por el Sonrojo, Natsu me Miro y Soltó una Risita, hay que pena sera que también leyó lo que Erza dijo con los Labios.

De que te Ríes!.-Le Dije Mirándolo Seria.

Nada,Simplemente que te vez Hermosa sonrojada.-Me Dijo un poco Sonrojado, hay que Lindo se ve.

Tu no te quedas atrás.-Le Dije y vi como Se sorprendió y me Miro Sonrojado, solté una risita se veía tan Lindo y Cuchi.

Aquí a La Derecha.-Le Dije al Irse el Color Rojo y Empezar en Verde.

Vives cerca de Erza?.-Me Pregunto.

Si a Cinco Cuadras.-Le Respondí.

Pasamos por la Casa de Erza y pudimos ver como ella venia atrás de Natsu, me puse mas nerviosa, quedaba solo 2 cuadras.

Lucy cual es tu Casa?.-Me Pregunto.

Esa la De 2 Pisos Rojo con Blanco.-Le Dije solo estábamos a 2 Casa.

Me Baje del Auto de Natsu y me agarro de la Mano, yo lo mire Sorprendida y solo me Dio una Mirada y Sonrisa como diciéndote "Lucy Tranquila estoy aquí" Ok creo que mi mente esta jugando conmigo.

Al Llegar Erza nos siguió y me Dio una Mirada de Traviesa. Yo me Sonroje, creo que Rompí el récord de Sonrojarme mas veces en un Día.

Saque las Llaves de Mi Casa y los invite a Pasar al parecer mis papas estaban en el Jardín trasero ya que no había Nadie en la Sala les dije que me esperaban aquí y los fui a buscar.

Lucy ya Llegaste.-Me Dijo Mi Papa y me dio un gran Abrazo me Sorprendí mucho. Mi Mama nos miraba con una sonrisa les respondí la Sonrisa.

Papa,Mama necesito hablar con ustedes.-Me miraron, como diciendo que Continuara y les Dije.-En la Sala.

Entramos a la Casa y se Sorprendieron por ver a Natsu, Mi Papa tenia una cara de Celoso y Mi Mama una cara de Emoción.

Lucy me imagino que ese Muchacho tan Lindo es tu Novio.-Dijo Mi Mama ocasionando que Natsu y yo nos miramos y nos sonrojamos, si rompí el Récord.

No Mama.-Le Aclare.

Gracias al Cielo.-Dijo Mi Papa, ocasionando mi Risa.

Bueno me Presento.-Dijo Natsu al lo Cual lo miraron.-Yo Soy el Doctor,Natsu Dragneel y tengo algo Importante que decirles.

_H_ola Disculpen la Tardanza, Gracias por sus Comentarios me animan a Escribir.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno me Presento.-Dijo Natsu al lo Cual lo miraron.-Yo Soy el Doctor,Natsu Dragneel y tengo algo Importante que decirles.

Los padres de Lucy cambiaron al Cara rápidamente por una Seria.

Oye que quieres.-Dijo con Frialdad el Papa de Lucy.

Quiero Casarme con Lucy.-Todos nos quedamos con cara de Asombro el solo se reía. Al ver en sus Ojos note que era para tranquilizar el ambiente.

Pero ni siquiera te conocemos y Lucy todavía es una Niña.-Dijo el Papa de Lucy Serio y Celoso. Solté un carcajada por su cara de seriedad me di cuanta que todavía no se daban cuenta que era una broma.

Tranquilo era una broma.-Dijo Natsu.

La Cara de Mi Papa cambio de Serio-Celoso a Serio.

Entonces que Necesitas?.-Pregunto Mi Mama.

Necesito Hablar con Ustedes A Sola.-Dijo Natsu Serio."Dios se ve tan Sexy Serio", Me Regañe mentalmente por tener esos tipos de Pensamientos.

Natsu y Mis padres Fueron a la Biblioteca de la Casa.

Me quise hacer un Café y Erza me ayudo un poco.

Tranquila Lucy todo va a estar bien.-Me Dijo Erza tratando de Tranquilizarme.

Si.-Asentí y me di cuenta de que ya habían pasado 15 minutos.

Escucho que abren la puerta de Golpe me volteo y siento que alguien me abrazaba. Levante el rostro y era mi Mama y Mi Papa Llorando.

Que Paso?.-Pregunte.

Nada Lucy, Nada que no debamos Saber.-Dijo mi papa Serio.

Papa,Mama.-No Sabia que Decirles.

Lucy.-Mi Mama esta Llorando me dio Tristeza nunca me a gustado verla Llorando.

Me Hace Recordar como fue me detectaron el Cáncer.

***Flashbak***

Estaba en mi Teléfono Jugando y escucho que abren la puerta de la Casa, Me asusto y agarro el Bate de mi Cuarto y Salgo por el pasillo y me escondo y veo por las escaleras quien es,Veo a mi Papa y mi susto se fue y al acercarme a el me doy Cuenta de que Huele a Alcohol.

Papa as ido a un Bar?.-Le Pregunte, estaba preocupada Mi Papa cambia de Personalidad cuando Toma.

Lucy!.-Dijo Mi Papa enojado. Hay Dios en donde me e metido.

Si?.-Trate de Sonar lo mas tranquila posible.

Donde estas Layla!.-Me asusto mucho su grito tanto que sin querer di un Grito.

Jude,que Pasa?.-Dijo Con Fastidio Mi Mama.

"O no Mami Hermosa no le hables así no quiero que te haga algo".Me dije Mentalmente.

Layla ven acá.-Dijo Mi Papa.

Esta Bien,Lucy ve para tu habitación.-Dijo Mi Mama Seria.

Le hice caso y subí las escaleras al subir todas las escaleras me escondo en la pared.

Jude y ahora porque Tomaste?.-Pregunto Mi Mama Enojada.

A ti no te Importa.-Dijo Con Desprecio Mi Papa.

A mi no me Hablas Así.-Grito Mi Mama Enojada.

Lo Siguiente me dejo en Shock mi Papa había cacheteado a Mi Mama Salí Corriendo de Mi Escondí y fui para que Mi Mama.

Mama,Papa porque Lo Hiciste?.-Le Grite a Mi Papa.

No Recuerdo Lo que Paso Después veía Borroso y Me Costaba Respirar con Todas Mis Fuerzas dije.

Mama.-Mi Mama me Miraba con Lágrimas en los Ojos con Preocupación.

***Fin del Flashbak***

Luceee.-Me Miraba Natsu y tratando de llamar mi Atención.

Si?.-Dije.

Necesito hablar Contigo

Okey creo que hasta aquí me llegan la inspiración. No e Actualizado ya que estoy en Exámenes de Lapso y les Juro que me estoy muriendo de Sueño,pero dije voy a escribir un poco tan siquiera y esto fue lo que me Salio.

Serena Sailor Moon.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Lo que me siguen en mi otra Novela se dan Cuenta que nunca e Utilizado escribir algo antes de empezar el Capitulo Seré lo Mas Rápida Posible Lo Siento no e Tenido Tiempo Para Escribir y e Estado Muy Deprimida por Cosas de la Vida y sin mas que decir les Dejo el Capitulo._**

* * *

><p>No Puedo Creerlo.-Grito Mi Prima Juvia.<p>

Que No Crees?.-Pregunte con Curiosidad.

Gray me a Dicho por Mensaje de Texto que Quiere una Cita con Juvia.-Me Dijo Muy Contenta.

Te Felicito.-Le Dije,Me Alegro Mucho por ella a Intentado tanto Enamorar a Grey.

O Lucy, que Tienes?.-Pregunto Mi Prima.

Nada Porque?.-La Mire y Tenia Preocupación en sus Ojos.

Estas Llorando.-La Mire Extrañada y me toque la cara y Tenia Razón estoy Llorando,"pero porque?".Era lo que me Preguntaba.

Porque Lloras Lucy, No me Digas que te Enamoraste y estas Sufriendo por Amor?.-Pregunto Juvia en Broma tratando de hacerme Sonreír. Cuando Juvia me Dijo "Enamoraste" Mi Mente me recordó el Primo De Erza,Natsu.

Oye Juvia, Tu Crees en el Amor a Primera Vista?.-Le Pregunte Sonrojada.

Claro Lucy y Sabes que También Creo?.-Me Dijo.

Que?.-Pregunte.

En El Amor Verdadero y Eterno.-Me Dijo Juvia. "Lucy" Escuche la Voz de el Diciendo Mi Nombre, Mi Mente esta Jugando Conmigo.

Juvia Dijo Algo pero estaba Distraída Pensando en Natsu y este Nuevo Sentimiento que esta Creciendo Dentro de Mi.

Juvia que Dijiste?.-Pregunte.

Que Juvia Cree que Lucy esta un Poco Rara.-Me Dijo Seria.

Juvia no son Ilusiones Tuya.-Trate de que no me preguntara que es lo que Tengo.

Juvia se levanto de Mi Cama y Salio de Mi Cuarto esa Actitud me extraño Juvia no se Molesta por eso. Al Pasar como unos 15 Minutos Juvia entro con un Pote de Helado.

Juvia,Porque Saliste Así?Porque te Tardaste Tanto? Y Porque Tienes un Pote de Helado?.-Le Dije Molesta no me gustan que me dejaran Sola por Mucho Tiempo a Menos que yo Quiera.

Juvia Cree que Lucy Tiene el Corazón Roto y Juvia trajo Helado y Chocolate para que se Sienta Mejor.-Me Dijo Juvia.

Esta Bien,Perdonada Solo porque me gusta el Helado y el Chocolate.-Le Dije a Juvia y ella solo Soltó una Carcajada.

Ahora si Lucy me vas a Decir lo que Tienes.-Pregunto Juvia con una Mirada Preocupada.

Ju-Juvia Cre-creo qu-que Me-e Enamore.-Le Dijo Tartamudeando y Sonrojada.

_**Gracias**_ por Sus Reviews si Tienen una Duda o Algo Me lo escriben y Espero que Las Lectoras Fantasmas(las que Lean y no Comentan) Por Favor Yo No se Si les Gusta el Capitulo o No

En Mi Perfil esta en Link de MI Face por Si Tienen Dudas y lo Quisieran Consultar en Privado o Aviso sera por Face.

Tratare de Volver Actualizar el 21 de Diciembre.

Serena Sailor Moon.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy..-Juvia esta muy Sorprendida.-Lucy!..-O Esta Enojada.-Lucy!Quien es?!.-Pregunto Juvia al parecer esta Emocionada.

Juvia te Acuerdas de Erza.-Ella Asintió.-Bueno Ella Tiene un Primo.-Le Conté Todo completamente Sonrojada.

O Aquí Fluye el Amor.-Dijo Juvia con Emoción.

Fluye?.-Pregunte.

Si!,Lucy hay Algo que no te e Dicho.-Juvia bajo la Mirada.

Que Pasa Juv,que Tienes. Me Preocupo ella no es Así.

Te e Estado Ocultando Algo.-Dijo Juvia con la cabeza baja.

Ok Juvia me Estas Preocupando.-Dios Juvia no es Así.

Gray y yo Llevamos Tiempo Conociéndonos.-Me Empezó a Relatar.

Lo Se.-Porque me cuenta esto.

Gray y yo llevamos en conocernos muchos Años y en un Tiempo yo le pedí que me diera una oportunidad. La Tuve pero Gray y Juvia Tuvieron cositas y no se cuido y Perdió un Bebe.-Me Dijo con Lágrimas en los ojos.

Juvia hace Cuanto Paso eso?.-Pregunte.

Eso me Paso hace 1 Mes.-Me Dijo Juvia Llorando.

_**EN LA CLINICA FAIRY TAIL.**_

Natsu tu que Piensas de Lucy.-Dijo Erza.

Que es Hermosa.-Dijo Natsu.

¿Y?.-Dijo Erza para que Continuara.

Y es..-Natsu Suspiro Enamorado.-Creo que estoy Enamorado, Erza.

Natsu!.-Dijo Erza Sorprendida.-Si le haces algo a Lucy,Te Mato!

Tranquila Erza yo no puedo estar con Ella.-Dijo Natsu Triste.

Erza hay Algo que Tienes que Saber.-Dijo Natsu Serio.

Porque tan Serio.-Dijo en Broma.-Buen,bueno Dime.-Dijo Erza al ver la Mirada de Seriedad de Natsu.

Te Acuerdas cuando hable a Solas con los Padres de Lucy.-Dijo Natsu.

Si.-Dijo Erza Igual de Seria.

Bueno Hicimos un Trato.-Dijo Natsu Muy Serio.

Cual Trato.-Pregunto Erza.

Por si Lucy no sale Bien en la Operación.-Dijo Natsu.

Que?!.-Dijo Erza Enojada y Seria.

En Este Momento o En los Días antes de la Operación tengo que Cumplir los Sueños de Lucy.-Dijo Natsu Triste.

Natsu..-Erza no lo podía Creer.

No Quiero que Lucy cuando se entere piense que estoy con ella por eso.-Dijo Natsu Triste

Espero que Les Guste este Cap y Si Quieren en Navidad les puedo hacer unos One-Shot pueden Botar:

*Nalu.

*Gale.

*Gruvia.

*Jerza.


	8. Chapter 8

Me Desperté Poco a Poco me di Cuenta que ya es Mediodía y me fui al Baño puse a preparar la bañera mientras me cepillaba los Dientes,Al Terminar de Cepillarme los Dientes me Llego un Mensaje de Natsu,Me quede Estática en donde estaba,Natsu me Envío un...!¿MENSAJE?!.Abrí el Mensaje lo mas Lapido que Pude.

Mensaje de Natsu.

Hola Lucy,¿Como estas? Espero que bien quiero Invitarte a una Cita para Todo el Día después del Almuerzo.¿Quieres?

Rápidamente le Respondí.

Hola Natsu,Si Estoy Muy Bien Gracias y Claro que Quiero una Cita Contigo.

Estaba Pensando si Presionaba el Botón de Enviar o no

Me Decidí por Enviar el Mensaje.

Me Metí a la Tina para Prepararme a la Cita. Luego de Bañarme Salí del Baño,no sabia que ponerme sacaba ropa,mas ropas,Ya Tenia el Cuarto hecho un Desastre.

Tuve que Recurrí a mi Ultima Opción.

MAMAAA.-Grite con Todas Mis Fuerzas y en 15 segundos mi Mama ya entro al Cuarto.

Nuevo Récord Mami.-Le Dije en Broma.

Lucy que Necesitas?.-Me Pregunto recorriendo las Ropas Tiradas por Todo Mi Cuarto.

Mami Tengo una Cita.-Dije con Emoción.

Con Quien?.-Pregunto Curiosa.

Con Natsu Mama.-Dije Enamorada.

O Con el Doctor Guapo.-Dijo Mi Mama haciéndome Reír.

Mama.-Le Regañe entre Risas.

Lucy Puedo estar Casada mas no Ciega.-Dijo Mi Mama haciendo que me Ría mas.

Mama no se que Ponerme.-Le Dije.

Lucy Tienes un Montón de Ropa y no Sabes que Ponerte?.-Pregunto mi Mama Alzando una Ceja.

Si.-Le Dije como Niña Chiquita.

Que Tal si Vamos a ver mi Ropa a ver si te Gusta Algo.-Dijo Mi Mama.

Salimos de Mi Habitación y Fuimos a la de Mis Padres que era la Ultima.

Lucy Creo que se Algo que te quedara Bien.-Dijo Mi Mama Sacando una Ropa un poco Rara.

Que es eso?.-Pregunte.

Ropa de Mi Juventud.-Me Dijo. Me Imagine a Mi Mama con esa Ropa y me Dio Escalofríos.

Mira Lucy que Tal esto?.-Pregunto Mi Mama.

Me Voltee y Mire era Mi Sueño un Pantalón de Cuero Negro con una Camisa Rosada con Rayas Negras.

Wow Mama es Espectacular.-Le Dije Emocionada.-Tengo que Empezar a Usar tu Armario.-Le Dije en Broma lo cual causo su Risa.

Pero te Faltan los Zapatos.-Dijo Mi Mama Sacando una Vieja Caja del Armario.

Al Abrir la Caja quede Sorprendida,Unos Botines de Cuero Negro.

Mama por Casualidad no Tienes poderes Mágicos?.-Pregunte en Broma,Mi Mama Tenia Cosas Espectaculares que yo no Encontraba.

Tal vez..-Dijo Mi Mama en Broma.

Jajaja Mami me voy a Cambiar.-Le Dije y Salí de su Cuarto con la Ropa.

Me Vestí con esa Ropa y los zapatos,Decidí ponerle mi Toque y me Puse mi Chaqueta de Cuero.

Me Maquille y estaba Guardando todo por si Algo Pasaba y Tocaron el Timbre Salí como Rayo a Abrirle la Puerta.

Hola Luce.-Me Dijo Natsu Mirándome de Arriba Abajo.

Hola Natsu.-Dije Sonrojada.

Estas Hermosa Luce.-Me Dijo Natsu Sonrojado.

Ya Vengo deja me Buscar Mi Bolso y Nos Vamos.-Dije Subiendo Rápido las Escaleras Y Bajar Rápido.

Listo?.-Pregunto Natsu,Dios se ve tan Sexy.

Si.-Le Respondí y Salimos de Casa.

Holaaaaa les quería dejar un Lindo Capitulo antes de un Nuevo Año bueno empecemos.

**Mori Summer:**Gracias por Tu Review y Espero que te Guste el Cap. La Historia de Navidad esta en Mi Perfil se Llama Una Navidad Para Recordar. Espero que Tengas un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Melidragneel:**Gracias por tu Review, Si Pobre de Natsu no puede Amarla y Disfrutarla Como se DebexD. No pero en serio Poniéndonos Serias si Natsu no Podrá Amarla como de Verdad se Debe,Sobre el One-Shot esta en Mi Perfil se Llama Una Navidad Para Recordar. Espero que te Guste el Cap y Espero que Tengas un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

**Adileyne:**Gracias por tu Review,Si Pobre de Natsu Pero ya Veras como serán las Cosas de Ahora en Adelante y no Digo Mas Nada porque Después Sabrán Cosas que no Deben de SaberxD,Espero que te Guste el Cap y Espero que Tengas un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
